The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a plurality of image forming cartridges arranged one above the other and a plurality of optical writing means arranged one above the other or a single optical writing means.
There has been known an image forming apparatus of the type including an apparatus body and a plurality of image forming cartridges removably mounted to the apparatus body one above the other, or stacked, in the direction of gravity. This type of image forming apparatus forms an image with image forming means when the image forming cartridges are mounted to the apparatus body. Photoconductive elements each are supported by either one of the respective image forming cartridge or the apparatus body beforehand. In the case where the photoconductive elements are supported by the apparatus body, the image forming means arranged on the cartridges contact the photoconductive elements when the cartridges are mounted to the apparatus body.
The prerequisite with the image forming apparatus of the type described is that the image forming cartridges removable from the apparatus body be stably positioned on the apparatus body. Should the cartridges be unstable in position, so-called banding would occur in an image due to the vibration of a driveline. Further, optical writing means are stacked one above the other and respectively associated with the cartridges. The optical writing means are also susceptible to the vibration of the driveline, aggravating the banding.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus capable of obviating banding ascribable to the vibration of image forming cartridges and that of optical writing means.
In accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a photoconductive element with image forming means includes an apparatus body, a plurality of image forming cartridges removably mounted to the apparatus body in the form of a stack, and a structural member for partitioning off the space between nearby image forming cartridges mounted to the apparatus body. A of photoconductive elements each are supported by the respective image forming cartridge beforehand, or the photoconductive elements are supported by the apparatus body beforehand such that when the image forming cartridges are mounted to the apparatus body, the image forming means supported by the image forming cartridges beforehand each partly contact the associated photoconductive element.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes an apparatus body, and a plurality of optical writing means stacked one above the other and each being mounted on a respective base member supported by the apparatus body. Adjusting means is included in at least one of the optical writing means for correcting the shift of a scanning line relative to the scanning lines of the other optical writing means. A structural member partitions off the space between the optical writing means including the adjusting means and the optical writing means adjoining it. The structural member is affixed to the apparatus body at a part thereof.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes an apparatus body, and a plurality of photoconductive elements mounted on the apparatus body one above the other. A plurality of optical writing means each form a latent image on a respective photoconductive element. The optical writing means are constructed into a single box-like writing unit for emitting a plurality of light beams toward the photoconductive elements. The writing unit is spaced from the photoconductive elements by a preselected distance.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a photoconductive element with image forming means includes an apparatus body, a plurality of image forming cartridges removably mounted to the apparatus body in the form of a stack, and a plurality of optical writing means each for forming a latent image on a photoconductive element associated therewith. A plurality of photoconductive elements each are supported by a respective one of the plurality of image forming cartridges beforehand, or the photoconductive elements are supported by the apparatus body beforehand such that when the image forming cartridges are mounted to the apparatus body, the image forming means supported by the image forming cartridges beforehand each partly contact associated one of the photoconductive elements. The optical writing means are constructed into a single box-like writing unit for emitting a plurality of light beams toward the photoconductive elements in a stacking direction of the image forming cartridges. The writing unit is spaced from the photoconductive elements by a preselected distance.